Pain & Hurt
by Rose13312
Summary: An Amuto fanfiction. Amu's rushing home and trips over Ikuto and see's that he is hurt. She takes him home and patches him up. They end up dating but because of Ikuto's step-dad (idiot) their relationship is ruined. Can they mend it? Enjoy my friends :)
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!_ _

**Pain & Hurt**

"Amu-chan, you've got to get home soon, your parents are going to worry," Ran said.

Amu sighed and started to quicken her pace, but she quickened her pace too fast and tripped over someone slumped by a tree.

"Ow..." groaned the person she tripped over. Amu's eyes focused and then realised it was -

"IKUTO?" Amu screeched. "Wait, Ikuto are you OK?"

Blood dripped down the side of Ikuto's face and there was a wide gash above his knee. Amu knew she hadn't done that.

"What happened?" Amu said, voice full of worry.

Ikuto, incapable of speech just groaned.

"YORU?" Amu screeched grabbing a small figure floating above Ikuto's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Get of me - nya!" Yoru struggled. "It was that bastard from Easter."

"He did this?"

Yoru nodded, face full of anger.

"Why?"

"He was drunk and wanted someone to take his anger out on - nya."

"Ran, chara nari."

"Why?" Ran said.

"We need to get Ikuto to my room."

"OK."

"My Heart: Unlock.

Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

Amu picked Ikuto up in her arms. He was still heavy ,but much lighter than he would have been if Amu had just chara changed. Amu flew in the night sky to her bedroom. Amu couldn't help thinking it should be the other way round; Amu in Ikuto's arms.

Once they got there, Amu lay Ikuto on the floor, putting a pillow under his head. She would have put Ikuto on her bed, but she didn't want to get blood on it. Amu then ran into the bathroom to get a cloth and water and gently dabbed at the cut on his face and then moved on to the gash above his knee.

Ok, Amu told herself. First thing's first, clean the gash out.

She rinsed the cloth out and dabbed gently on the cut so the blood around went away so she could properly see how bad the cut actually was. It wasn't too bad, just really wide. Amu cleaned it up more and then wrapped it up in a bandage.

She shook him slightly to wake him, but he only groaned. He should probably rest, Amu thought to herself. She covered him with a blanket. Amu gazed at him for a while. She pressed her lips against his temple.

"Get well soon Ikuto."

**Did you like it? Should I make a Chapter 2? R&R Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Pain & Hurt**

**The next morning...**

Amu dabbed gently at Ikuto's cut on his face. Ikuto stirred at the cold of the cloth.

"Ikuto?" Amu said worriedly.

Ikuto sat up slowly and looked at Amu in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found you while walking home and you were hurt so I took you home and cleaned your cuts," Amu said.

Ikuto looked blank for a moment, figuring it out then he said in anger , "Oh yeah it's coming back. My step-dad did this, that bastard."

Amu noticed there was sadness amongst the anger.

"So um do you want something to eat?" Amu asked Ikuto and Yoru.

"No it's OK, we should be heading back anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Ikuto nodded, but the moment he put weight on his leg, the pain was too much.

"Ikuto, you shouldn't cause yourself more pain!" Amu said, sitting him down.

Ikuto smiled. "Are you worried about me?"

"Not really," Amu said in her classic "cool and spicy" stubborn way. "I'll go get you something to eat.

Amu went out to buy tayaki but her mum stopped her.

"Amu-chan? Why are you going out this early?" Amu's mum asked while washing the breakfast dishes.

"Umm... I need to go to a Guardians meeting..." Amu said from the the top of her head. "I'll be back soon.

She ran to a tayaki stall and bought two tayaki and ran back.

"Amu-chan? Back already?" Amu's mum called.

"Uh yeah, half-way there I got a text saying the meetings been cancelled," Amu said halfway up the stairs.

Amu came back up to her room to find Ikuto laying on the floor in an awkward position as not to cause his leg any pain.

"Yoru!" Amu called. "Here you go."

"TAYAKI-nya!" Yoru yelled in delight.

"Ikuto? Do you want to sit up and eat some tayaki?"

Ikuto groaned slightly as he sat up and bit into the warm tayaki Amu had bought him.

"Um is it ok if I check your leg?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded. Amu gently pulled back the bandages and then smiled.

"It's healing up but it's still a bit deep."

"Thankyou Amu," Ikuto said. " And thanks for the kiss yesterday as well."

Amu blushed beetroot.

"You remember that?" Amu whispered.

Ikuto moved up closer, dragging his bad leg. He smirked at Amu.

"Didn't know you had these feelings for me, Amu."

"I don't, I- I just felt bad that you got hurt."

"It's so obvious you're lieing."

"Shut up, no I'm n- "

Amu's words were stopped by a kiss planted by Ikuto. Amu was startled and pushed him of. No words could get out of her mouth, she was too shocked.

"Tell me you don't like me."

Amu couldn't. All she wanted to do was kiss him again.

Ikuto smiled. He kissed her again and this time Amu didn't pull away.

**Did you like it? R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Pain & Hurt**

Amu could barely focus after the kiss. It got to the point where she was late to school, forgot her homework and slow when it came to answering in lesson.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Amu's mother asked worriedly at dinner that night. Amu had been pushing her food round her plate and not eating it.

"Huh, what? Oh er nothing," Amu mumbled.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Amu's mother said.

This caught Amu's attention.

"No. Definitely not. Boys are stupid." She stood up and said," Thanks for the food."

She got to the stairs and sighed. Amu wished Ikuto wasn't always on her mind. He had left now that his cuts had healed up. She hadn't seen him after that.

"I hope he's OK," Amu said to Ran, Miki and Su.

"Don't worry Amu-chan," Su said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah but..."

Amu stared out the window at the sky, dotted with stars and the dull white moon. Suddenly face appeared at the window. It was Ikuto, his midnight blue hair shining in the moonlight.

"Ikuto?" Amu screeched.

She opened her window to let him in.

"Hey," he said like it was totally normal for him to arrive at Amu's house at night.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked, relieved that he was OK.

"I came to thank you. If you didn't rescue me, I'd have probably bled to death."

"Oh. Um so hows your step-dad?"

"Still a cunt."

"I meant as in has he hurt you?"

"Yes. He punched me in the stomach." He lifted his top to show his abs covered with inky black bruises. Amu gasped and wanted to cry.

"Why do you accept this?" She whispered on the verge of crying.

Ikuto didn't answer this. Amu looked him in his deep blue eyes. They were so full of pain and sadness and hurt. Amu lost it and started to cry. This shocked Ikuto slightly and then he smiled.

"It's sure nice to have someone care about you. Hey don't cry," He wiped Amu's tears with his sleeves and then pulled her to his chest gently so he doesn't hurt his bruises.

Amu could hear his heart thumping underneath his top.

"You don't deserve this Ikuto," Amu sniffed.

"You say it like I have a choice."

"You do... right?"

"I have to do this to protect Utau and my mother."

It hit Amu that there's more to Ikuto than meets the eye. She leaned up and kissed Ikuto on the cheek.

**Did you like it? R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T SHUGO CHARA **

**Pain & Hurt**

A sort of happiness filled Amu most days. Happiness at the fact that Ikuto was with her and no one else.

Some days it was sadness and anger. Sadness at the fact that Ikuto's step-dad beats Ikuto up. Anger at the fact that she could do nothing about it.

Ikuto wouldn't tell Amu if he got beat up. He didn't want to upset her. But Amu found out anyway and she tried her best not to cry.

But then one day it all went wrong.

Ikuto and Amu were just walking hand in hand. They didn't know they were outside the huge Easter building. They didn't know that Ikuto's step-dad just happened outside. They didn't know that Ikuto's step-dad was watching them as Ikuto kissed Amu good-bye.

**Later that day...**

Ikuto walked to the Easter building, violin hanging of his shoulder. He entered his step-dads office. His step-dad was the "Director" of Easter. The Director, for some reason, was smiling.

What the hell, Ikuto thought to himself.

"What?" Ikuto said, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I've found out your secret, Ikuto," the Director said.

Completely calm, Ikuto said, "What secret?"

"You and Hinamori girl."

This caught Ikuto's attention. Then he composed himself.

"What about her?"

"I saw you too together." The Director brought up some CCTV footage of Ikuto and Amu holding hands, then one of them kissing.

Ikuto couldn't say anything. All the speech was knocked out of him.

"Well Ikuto. Say something," the Director grinned.

"So what if you saw us together," Ikuto managed to get out.

"She's the enemy," the Director hissed. "I refuse to let you see her anymore."

"No."

"You know what will happen to Utau and your mother if you disobey me."

Ikuto gasped slightly.

"Fine."

Ikuto left the office and wandered into some dark alleyway. He started to punch the wall in anger.

"That bastard..." Ikuto muttered.

"Ikuto..." Yoru said worriedly.

Ikuto slumped to the floor.

"I have no choice to let her go," Ikuto said through sadness and anger.

**At Amu's house...**

Amu sat in her bedroom completely oblivious to what Ikuto was going through right now. Ikuto appeared at her window. Amu opened her window to let him in but he stayed where he was.

"Ikuto?" Amu said.

"Leave me alone," Ikuto said, his voice blank. His face expressionless. His midnight blue bangs obscuring his vision.

"What...?"

"I don't want you to talk to me, look for me or try to contact me. Just leave me alone."

"Why, what's happened?" Amu asked in worry.

But Ikuto had left.

**Did you like it? R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Pain & Hurt**

Amu threw the empty icecream tub in the bin. She had taken to comfort eating. She didn't care if she got fat. Nothing mattered anymore. Amu was about to reach for a huge bar of chocolate when Ran stopped her.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Binge eating isn't going to help, it's not going to bring Ikuto back!"

Amu winced at the sound of Ikuto's name.

"Ran's right. There has to be a reasonable explanation why Ikuto's dumped you," Miki said.

"Yeah so put that bar of chocolate down!" Su said.

"Yeah but..." Amu said.

"Ikuto wouldn't just dump you," Ran said.

"Yeah," Miki said.

"So pull yourself together!" Su said.

Amu buried herself up her bed covers.

"If only it was that easy," Amu mumbled under her covers.

"It is, so go and have a shower and sort yourself out!" Ran cheered, waving her pom poms around.

Amu thought about this for a while. She can't lay in her bed forever and she was certainly not going to let Ikuto have the satisfaction of leaving her heart-broken.

So Amu dragged herself out her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She got undressed and stepped into the shower, under the hot water.

"I might as well just let out all my emotion now where no one can hear me," Amu said to herself.

She cried for a long time until she managed to pull herself together. She then reached for her strawberry shampoo and massaged it into her hair. She hadn't washed her hair for a few days out of the fact that she couldn't be bothered to do anything apart for eat junk food.

When Amu was done, she moisturised herself and dried her sopping wet hair and then brushed it out and got changed.

Amu decided to got out for a bit after staying in all week.

"See you later mum!" Amu called as she swapped her slippers for her shoes.

"Don't stay out too long!" Amu's mother called back, happy that her daughter had gotten out of her depression.

Today was the day she was going to get over Ikuto.

**Meanwhile...**

Ikuto wandered around town, no sense of direction. He just wanted to distract himself from his broken heart. Distract himself from Amu.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto looked up, it was Utau.

"Whats wrong Ikuto?" Utau said.

They went and bought coffees and sat on a park bench. Ikuto explained why he was so depressed

"OK, so you're deppressed becuase you dumped Amu. Why did you dump her in the first place?" Utau said, draining her coffee.

"because our step-dad told me to. I need to protect you and mum. Family comes first right?" Ikuto said, hands wrapped around the coffee cup, not drinking it.

"Does Amu know this?"

"She knows that I need to protect you and mum but not why I dumped her."

"You need to tell her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't let her get hurt."

"She's not exactly going to march up to Easter is she?"

"Well, yeah, it's the kind thing she would do."

Utau laughed. "Really? Amu must really care about you."

Ikuto smiled to himself. "Yeah." Painful memories came back to Ikuto. His heart ached so much.

"Tell her not to."

"She probably hates me."

"I don't blame her."

"What do I do, Utau?"

"I don't know, it's up to you to sort out the mess you created."

Utau got up and threw her coffee in the bin and left.

Ikuto stayed where he was for a while figuring out what to do. He still had no idea.

Ikuto finally got up and left. He wandered back through town and saw Amu.

Amu saw him. And walked straight past him. Ikuto turned around.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted after her.

She ignored him. Ikuto resorted to chasing after her. He catched up to Amu and grabbed her wrist. She pulled it away.

"What do you want?" Amu yelled at him. "You told me not to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you," Ikuto said.

"About what?"

"About why I left you."

"No."

"Please." A single tear dripped from Ikuto's midnight blue eye.

And by instinct Amu wiped it away.

"OK."

And so they walked and Ikuto explained why he left her.

Amu couldn't say anything. So she put her arms around him and Ikuto put his arms around her. They stayed in this embrace for a while until Amu got up on her tip-toes and kissed Ikuto.

"I love you Ikuto," Amu said.

"I love you too Amu," Ikuto said.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed guys and if you didn't, thanks for reading it anyway :) R&R Please**


End file.
